Il faut bien apprendre
by AlouetteBZH
Summary: Aucun des deux n'a jamais embrassé de filles. Comment faut-il s'y prendre? Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est... de lire cet OS entre amitié et romance ! Qui s'est transformé en Three-shot suite aux demandes de suites :)
1. Chapter 1

Voilà un OS que j'ai adoré écrire! Il s'avère qu'il s'est transformé en Three-shot (j'ai fait du rangement et maintenant les trois textes sont réunis ici) mais vous pouvez vous contenter du premier chapitre je ne vous en voudrais pas ^^ Personnellement je trouve que c'est le meilleur.

* * *

**Il faut bien apprendre...**

Harry et Ron sont dans leurs dortoirs. Ils sont seuls car Neville, Dean et Seamus ne sont toujours pas remontés de la salle commune. Il n'est pas tard. Ron, sur son lit, feuillète la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry, près de la fenêtre, essaye de se concentrer sur son manuel de Sortilège mais il pense visiblement à autre chose. Son regard se perd souvent dans la contemplation du paysage qui entoure Poudlard.

_ Dis, Ron, tu sais comment embrasser une fille toi ?

Le rouquin ne prend même pas la peine de relever la tête de son journal pour lui répondre :

_ C'est à moi que tu demandes ça, Harry ? Tu connais tout de ma vie sentimentale. Ou plutôt de son absence. C'est à Hermione que tu devrais demander ce genre de chose.

_ Je doute qu'Hermione ait déjà embrassé une fille, Ron.

Les yeux de Ron arrêtent de courir sur les pages de la Gazette et ceux d'Harry se fixent sur le sommet de la tour Nord pendant un instant. Puis, ils secouent tous les deux la tête comme pour en chasser des pensées parasites et Ron répond :

_ Non, mais elle doit avoir l'expérience du bécotage avec son Krum.

Harry choisit de ne pas relever le ton légèrement amer de son ami et tous les deux retournent à leurs occupations. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Harry rompt de nouveau le silence.

_ Tu crois qu'on devrait s'entraîner ?

_ Je ne vois pas trop comment. Je ne vois pas qu'elle fille accepterait de servir de cobaye à part Milicent Belstrode et j'aimerais autant éviter d'en arriver là.

_ Non, je veux dire qu'on pourrait essayer... Tous les deux.

Cette fois, Ron abandonne définitivement sa lecture et, incapable de savoir s'il doit prendre Harry au sérieux, il lui demande :

_ Tu me fais une blague, là ?

_ Non. Je veux dire... Pourquoi pas ?

Harry cherche ses mots.

_ Juste pour voir. Comme ça, on évitera de passer pour des idiots la première fois. Ca veut rien dire. On est pote. C'est juste pour... essayer.

Pour une fois, Ron prend le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

_ D'accord.

Harry s'attendait tellement à une réponse différente qu'il met à certain temps à assimiler ce que Ron vient de lui dire.

_ Ok. Euh... Maintenant ?

_ Ben... oui. Euh... Tu viens ?

Harry pose ses affaires et s'avance lentement vers le lit de Ron. Il grimpe dessus et s'assied en tailleur en face de lui.

_ Alors... On y va ?

Ils approchent leur visage centimètre par centimètre et se cognent douloureusement leur nez. Ils s'écartent brusquement et rient mais leur rire ressemblent plus à un ricanement tellement ils sont gênés.

_ Bon, leçon numéro 1 : pencher la tête... On recommence ?

Ron hoche la tête et ils s'avancent de nouveau l'un vers l'autre. Cette fois, ils font attention à ce que leur nez ne s'entrechoquent pas et réussissent à presser leur bouche l'un contre l'autre. Ils restent ainsi quelques secondes puis s'écartent.

_ Ouais. Pas génial, hein ?

_ Non.

Ils se taisent et détournent la tête. Ron pense un instant qu'ils vont sans tenir là. Mais Harry en décide autrement.

_ Et si... Et si j'essayais comme ça.

Il s'approche de nouveau et embrasse les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Puis, il s'écarte encore et attend.

_ Recommence.

Harry s'exécute, posant cette fois ma main sur la joue de Ron.

_ Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux.

Harry lui lance un sourire timide mais son ami a gardé les yeux fermés. En les rouvrant, cette fois, c'est lui qui tente une nouvelle approche.

_ Peut-être que je pourrais entrouvrir mes lèvres.

Ils recommencent.

_ Je pourrais aussi poser ma main sur ta nuque.

Ils s'embrassent encore. Ron remonte ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry qui frissonne.

_ C'est bien ça, souffle-t-il dans un murmure.

Au sortir du baiser, ils ne se sont pas écartés. Ils sont tout proches et leurs souffles se mêlent. Sans se concerter cette fois, ils recommencent. Harry imite le geste de Ron mais ce qui fait vraiment frissonner ce dernier, c'est la caresse involontaire de son ami derrière son oreille. Ils ont de plus en plus de mal à masquer leur agitation. Le rythme de leurs baisers se fait plus rapide, leurs caresses plus appuyées. A un moment, l'un des eux, ils sont incapables de savoir lequel, passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et s'invite chez leurs homologues, qui après un instant d'hésitation, la laisse à entrer. Leurs langues se caressent timidement, puis s'enroulent, les emportant dans un tourbillon de sensations. Les deux amis en oublient la réalité. Ils s'embrassent furieusement, échangent des caresses passionnées. Leurs lèvres sont brulantes et en réclament encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparent enfin. Ils essaient de retrouver leur souffle et n'osent se regarder. Les oreilles de Ron sont plus rouges que jamais mais Harry ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est à cause de la honte ou de l'excitation.

_ C'était qui la fille que tu voulais embrasser ?, demande Ron en continuant de regarder fixement sa couverture.

_ Je ne sais plus très bien., répond Harry, encore fébrile.

Puis il se lève du lit et reprend sa place près de la fenêtre. En rentrant, Neville, Dean et Seamus sentent bien la tension qui règne dans la pièce. Mais ils ne demandent rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne voulais pas écrire de suite à "Il faut bien apprendre...". Je l'aimais bien comme ça. Sans futur. Laissant l'avenir à l'imagination du lecteur... Mais bon, une suite m'a été réclamé. et après plusieurs tentatives, voilà ce que ca donne ^^ En effet, il y a deux sortes de baisers, les mouillés, et les autres...

* * *

**Baisers mouillés et autres**

_ Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un depuis...Depuis qu'on a...

_ Non.

Rougissant tous les deux à l'évocation de leur expérience, Ron avait préféré couper court aux tentatives maladroites de Harry.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il n'y a qu'une personne que je voudrais embrasser mais je doute que ce soit réciproque.

Harry relève la tête et appuie son regard sur son ami. Ron le sent et comprend que Harry ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas expliquer.

_ Hermione ne me porte aucun intérêt particulier et elle correspond toujours avec Krum.

_ Oh.

Harry se reconcentre sur « le Quiddich à travers les âges ». Enfin, essaie. Il y a cette amertume dans sa gorge qui lui gâche la lecture. Ron quant à lui est dérangé par le ton qu'a employé son ami. Il y a quelque chose dans ce « Oh » qu'il ne comprend pas. Renonçant à travailler sur son devoir de potion – de toute façon il ne récolterait jamais mieux qu'un T – il préfère continuer la conversation.

_ Et toi ?

_ Cho.

_ Comment c'était ?

Les souvenirs de leur expérience si troublante, la force des sensations alors ressenties l'emplissent de nouveau tandis qu'il attend la réponse d'Harry. Ses oreilles ont la couleur d'une cerise bien mure. Il s'imagine qu'embrasser une personne aimée doit être bien plus transcendant que tenter un baiser avec un ami. Aussi cher soit-il.

_ Mouillé.

_ Ah.

Dégringolade de l'imagination débridée de Ron. Harry se sent à son tour obligé de donner une explication.

_ Ca n'avait rien à voir avec... C'était... Ce n'était pas...

Il s'enfonce. Il n'a jamais su y faire avec les mots. Saisi d'une idée, il passe de l'autre coté de la table et s'assied auprès de Ron. Ce dernier se recule, surpris et pas sûr d'apprécier ce qu'il lit dans le regard de son ami.

_ Réessayons d'accord ?

_ Tu es malade ? !

Cette fois, Ron écarte franchement sa chaise.

_ Juste une fois ! Ca ne veut rien dire.

Harry ignore le battement indigné de son cœur.

_ C'est juste pour comprendre ce qui n'a pas marché. Ce que j'ai manqué. Ce que j'ai mal fait.

Ron ne voyait pas ce que Harry aurait pu mal faire. Lorsqu'en l'embrassant la dernière fois il avait passé sa main derrière son oreille le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Ron se rend compte trop tard où ses pensées l'ont mené mais tente tout de même de se ressaisir.

_ Non. Non, Harry. C'est hors de question.

_ Mais de quoi tu as peur ? Ce n'est pas comme si on risquait de tomber amoureux ! On est pote !

L'énervement de Harry est très clair. Même pour quelqu'un qui le connaitrait moins bien que Ron. Ce dernier se sent soudain très stupide dans son entêtement.

_ Bon d'accord.

Il ne bouge pas cependant et c'est à Harry de faire le premier mouvement. Cette fois, leurs nez ne s'entrechoquent pas et l'explosion de sens est immédiate. Leurs lèvres et leurs mains retrouvent directement le chemin du plaisir. Le cœur de Harry explose lorsque les doigts de son meilleurs ami se glissent sous sa nuque et s'entortillent dans les mèches sauvages de sa chevelure. Il a envie de pleurer car il sait maintenant. Et il comprend qu'il vient de s'engouffrer dans une impasse. Il cherche à se relever, à se libérer de l'étreinte de son ami mais Ron le suit dans son mouvement et s'accroche à ses lèvres. Son cerveau a cessé de fonctionner normalement. Il y a bien cette petite voix qui lui murmure d'un ton désapprobateur un nom commençant par un H – jusque là tout va bien – et se terminant par un E mais le gout salé des lèvres de Harry la fait taire rapidement. Ils sont maintenant debout l'un en face de l'autre. Les mains d'Harry pendent le long de son corps mais Ron ne s'en rend pas compte. Les yeux fermés, l'esprit focalisé sur les sensations qui le traversent en vague de plus en plus forte, il ne cesse de s'assurer de la douceur des lèvres et des cheveux de son meilleur ami. Il ne ressent pas son trouble. Penché vers lui, il a complètement oublié qui ils étaient. Harry se résigne à accepter ses propres sentiments. Son attirance pour Ron prend un tour totalement différent et un sens bien plus profond se traduisant par des envies dangereusement plus puissantes. Ce baiser ne le satisfait plus. Conscient d'abuser alors de la confiance de Ron, il relève ses deux bras et enserre sa taille, plaquant son corps maigre contre celui de son meilleur ami. Dans cette position, il peut apprécier toute la force de son corps musclés par les entrainements de Quiddich. Ses doigts avides remontent l'échine de son dos jusqu'à sa tête. Détachant ses lèvres de celles de Ron qui exhale un râle de déception, il le force à se pencher un peu plus et dépose un baiser juste derrière le lobe de son oreille. Cette fois, c'est un soupir de plaisir qu'il arrache à son ami. Il mordille alors cet organe si sensible chez lui et s'empare comme d'une médaille du gémissement que Ron ne peut retenir. Entre temps, ses mains sont redescendues et se sont introduites sous sa chemise. Lorsque Ron s'en rend compte, il ne lui reste plus un bouton d'ouvert et son torse s'offre nu au regard affamé de Harry. Celui-ci l'embrasse dans le creux du cou, juste à la hauteur de ses lèvres.

_ Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les deux mains posées sur les hanches fermes de son ami, Harry descend le long de son torse, s'attardant sur ses clavicules...

_ J'essaie.

Puis s'arrêtant sur l'un des boutons de chair rose de sa poitrine, l'enroulant de sa langue, l'aspirant dans sa bouche gourmande...

_ J'apprends.

Le souffle de Ron est rauque. Chaque attouchement de Harry le fait gémir, ferme ses yeux de plaisir. Il sent la panique monter en lui. Ils vont beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin. Pourtant son corps est comme paralysé. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry relâche son téton pour diriger sa bouche vers son nombril et que ses mains descendent pour apprécier le galbe de ses fesses qu'il retrouve assez de volonté pour réagir. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il force à s'écarter et se relever alors que chaque parcelle de sa peau s'insurge contre cet acte qui la prive de cette bouche flatteuse.

_ On arrête là l'expérience d'accord ?

Les mains de Harry s'agite derrière son dos. Elles ne sont pas d'accord.

_ OK.

_ Sans rancune ?

Harry a un petit sourire crispé.

_ Sans rancune.

Puis il tourne le dos à son ami et s'appuyant sur la table pousse un long cri silencieux. Ron ne peut voir que ses épaules qui s'affaissent et avant de faire une bêtise, il reboutonne sa chemise et s'enfuit dans les dortoirs.

* * *

Alors ca vous a plu ?

Un petit cafouillage dans la narration ("quel sentiment appartient à qui ? attends je ne suis plus...") qui m'a déjà été signalé mais que j'aime bien finalement. Ca ne vous a pas trop dérangé ? (inquiètude inquiètude...)

bref dites moi tout ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Et bien voilà, la suite et fin.

Harry est en colère et Ron ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Ca va faire des étincelles !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Il y a des vengeances plus douces qu'un Oppugno...**

Ron s'approche des rideaux fermés du lit voisin. Harry et lui sont de nouveau seuls dans le dortoir. Ron écarte lentement les pans de velours rouge sombre. Il marche sur des œufs.

_ Harry ? Tu es fâché ?

Harry relève les yeux de la Gazette et le fusille du regard.

_ Bien sur que je suis fâché !

Le ton est très agressif et Ron se crispe mais il ne lâche pas les rideaux, ne se retourne pas.

_ C'est normal que je sois en colère non ? Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as répondu quand je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais ? Tu t'en souviens ? Je me suis effacé pour Hermione. Parce que tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais. Mais là ! C'est la face de Lavande que tu dévores ! Si j'étais aussi douée qu'Hermione t'aurais eu le droit à une deuxième volée d'oiseaux crois moi !

Ron est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il déteste se fâcher avec Harry. Il sait qu'il a agi comme un imbécile.

_ Laisse moi maintenant. Tu comprendras que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir ce soir.

Ron laisse retomber les rideaux mais ne se décide pas à rejoindre son propre lit. Harry entend sa voix étouffée par le velours. Un murmure presque.

_ Harry... Tu crois que si je n'ai toujours rien dit à Hermione c'est que je me leurre sur ce que je ressens pour elle ? Tu crois que si je suis venu te voir plutôt qu'elle c'est parce que...

Il ne finit pas, laisse sa phrase en suspens. Il a peur de la fin de cette phrase. Il ne veut pas l'assumer. Harry lui a complètement stoppé sa lecture et cherche à comprendre les implications de cette tirade. Il hésite à entendre ce qui n'a pas été dit. Il souhaiterait que Ron continue, qu'il rouvre ses foutus rideaux et qu'il s'explique. Mais non. Le silence s'éternise. Harry n'en peut plus. Il sait qu'il risque de laisser passer sa chance alors il se lance, se lève et fait résolument les trois pas qui l'amène au pied du lit de Ron. Lit dont il a, à son tour, tiré les rideaux. Il se cache. Harry hésite un instant mais il ne veut pas reculer.

Ron s'est allongé sans se déshabiller par-dessus les couvertures. Son dos appuyé sur la tête de lit, il regarde fixement les colonnes torsadées à ses pieds. Son esprit est vide. Il se remplit soudainement de la vision d'Harry écartant les pans de tissu et avançant à quatre pattes vers lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Ron déglutit. Harry est maintenant sur lui. Le visage tout proche. Son souffle chaud le caressant.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est moi que tu désires ?

Ron se mord la lèvre inférieure. Harry se penche un peu plus sur lui. Il ne le touche pas encore mais rapprochant ses lèvres, il lui murmure à l'oreille :

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est de moi que tu rêves la nuit ?

Un frisson parcourt le corps de Ron. Il ferme les yeux, ne réponds toujours pas. Par son silence, Harry prend plus d'assurance encore. Il lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, arrachant à un gémissement à Ron. Puis il se redresse et plante son regard dans le sien...

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu aimes ça ?

... et l'embrasse, relâchant tout le désir frustré de ces longues semaines. Rien ne peut contenir la vague de désir qui submerge Ron et de fait il ne résiste plus à ses pulsions. Ses mains retrouvent automatiquement le chemin autours de la nuque d'Harry, de ses mèches folles. Il rend caresses pour baisers, ne réfléchit pas et laisse ses mains descendre dans son dos, les fait se balader sur la colonne vertébrale saillante, puis remonter vers la nuque. Il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'Harry a abandonné ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son cou, sa clavicule. Il est bientôt frustré par le T-shirt de Ron qui l'empêche de continuer son exploration.

Aucun mot n'est échangé, un simple regard suffit et Ron se retrouve torse nu, offert à l'avidité d'Harry. La chambre n'est plus que soupir à partir du moment où il décide de s'occuper des boutons de chair rose ornant la poitrine de Ron. Tandis que sa bouche s'occupe alternativement de l'un puis de l'autre ses mains continuent l'aventure et s'enivre de la sensation de sa peau, de ses muscles fermes, de la force brute que dégage tout le corps de Ron. La respiration de ce dernier est haletante. Il adore les sensations qu'Harry lui procure. Il se dit qu'il est stupide, qu'il aurait du... Mais une nouvelle caresse plus pressante brouille ses pensées.

_ Reviens.

Il attire Harry à lui, pose une main sur sa joue puis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrasse en y mettant fièvre et passion. Harry est heureux comme il ne l'a pas été depuis très très longtemps. Il répond au baiser, le prolonge, l'approfondit.

_ Je crois que tu aimes ça.

Son corps laissé reposer sur celui de Ron, il est conscient de leurs désirs exacerbés.

_ Je crois que tu aimeras ça encore plus.

Il commence à faire des mouvements amples du bassin sans cesser de l'embrasser, prenant appui sur ses mains enfoncées dans le matelas. Il frotte leurs excitations l'une contre l'autre, les amplifient, les rend douloureusement prisonnières du tissu de leur pantalon. Le visage perdu dans le cou de Ron, il ne sait plus maintenant si les gémissements de ce dernier sont de plaisir ou de frustration.

_ Et si je redescendais maintenant ?

Sa voix est gorgée de désir. Sa main se pose sur le sexe de Ron...

_ Oh Harry...

... et remonte pour défaire le lien du pantalon. Passant les mains sous les fesses de son amant, il le met à nu, libérant sa virilité, la faisant se dresser fièrement. Il s'arrête un moment fasciné. Mais ce qui l'intéresse est légèrement plus bas encore. Ecartant les cuisses de Ron, il enfouit son visage a l'intérieur, provocant un cri de surprise chez lui. Guidé par son instinct, Harry a découvert l'entrée de la caverne, et s'active à l'attendrir. Ron, une main dans ses cheveux guide ses gestes, il n'a par contre aucun contrôle sur ses coups de langue qui achèvent de le dilater. Harry suce ses propres doigts. Image particulièrement excitante pour son partenaire qui ne peut retenir un cri quand l'un d'eux le pénètre et le fouille doucement. Lorsqu'un second le rejoint, Ron appelle Harry désespérément.

_ Viens... oh viens...

Harry n'attend que ca. Son sexe toujours prisonnier se rappelle douloureusement à lui. Aucun des deux amants n'a jamais connu d'excitation aussi forte. Le plaisir personnel ne les avait jamais conduits aussi proche de l'extase. Harry se déshabille lascivement sous les yeux impatients de Ron. Tout son corps l'appelle et se tend vers lui pourtant une lueur d'inquiétude traverse son regard lorsque Harry, à genoux, le prend par les hanches et l'attire vers lui. Apercevant ce regard, il se penche en avant et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Puis se redressant, il présente son sexe à l'entrée, force un peu, ne rencontre que peu de résistance et pénètre alors Ron. Tout deux ont un râle de plaisir.

Un instant pour s'habituer et les mouvements de bassins commencent. Doucement d'abord. Puis, suites aux instances de Ron plus rapidement. Ce dernier à glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt qu'Harry n'a pas retiré et lui prodigue des caresses propres à l'exciter encore plus. Harry, lui, active ses mains sur le sexe de Ron, décuplant leurs sensations. Ils gémissent, râlent et crient de plaisir. Ils ont oubliés l'endroit, l'heure, la porte non verrouillée du dortoir. Ils n'existent plus que pour l'autre. Pour le plaisir. Pour l'extase. Pour la chaleur du fourreau qui l'entoure. Pour la sensation qui l'emplit dans son intérieur, pour ces mains qui le flattent. Et pour l'orgasme, foudroyant, qui les emportent en même temps. Ron a les mains crispées sur les draps. Celles d'Harry sont tendues en arrière lorsqu'il se cambre une dernière fois. La position est jouissive. Ils le font.

Lorsque les spasmes de plaisir s'atténuent, Harry se retire et s'allonge sur le corps encore frissonnant de Ron. Les yeux fermés, il profite de la chaleur de son ventre sous sa joue.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

Ron prend le visage d'Harry entre ses mains, l'attire à lui, l'embrasse sur le front, sur sa cicatrice qui fait de lui cet être unique, adoré. Puis il embrasse ses lèvres et dit ces mots trop longtemps attendus :

_ Je t'aime.

* * *

Et dire que je ne voulais pas écrire de suite à "Il faut bien apprendre...", que je ne voulais pas forcément qu'ils se passent quelque chose. Que Ron reste amoureux d'Hermione. Que Harry se trouve quelqu'un d'autre (pas Gynnie ! Elle est trop bien pour lui !). Ah la pression des review ^^

Mah je suis bien contente d'avoir écrit tout ça quand même ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plus surtout. Parce que c'est pour vous et rien que pour vous !

Bisous !


End file.
